November Rain
by Inaditch
Summary: "...'Cause nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change and it's hard to hold a candle...in the cold November rain."


Meg ran her finger around the mug's rim, the coffee stagnant (and hopefully still warm) as she brings the mug up to her lips. Her mouth peels back in a sneer after sipping it, dropping it back on the table,

"Tastes like shit," She pushed it back with the tips of her fingers to the center of the table before dropping her head onto the table, her arms interlocking over her messy brown locks. Her nails dragged against her scalp, a groan tumbling out of her parted lips. Her ears perked at the small noise of a piano crackling through the small CD player in the living room, she lifted her head and looked behind her.

Castiel was leaning in the doorway of the dining room, cracking a sleepy smile when their eyes met. "Clarence," She breathed out, "What are you doing here?" The brunette whispered as the other walked closer and pressed a hand to her shoulder, motioning her to the living room. "But," He hushed her with a kiss to the forehead before taking her hand. A silly smile grew on her lips as she stood up and followed the brunette into the living room, which seemed like a lot had been moved to the side to make a decently sized space in the middle. "Clarence?"

Castiel merely smiled as he turned to her and pulled her close, one hand placed on her hip and the other closing around her free hand. As if automatic, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped the hand around hers. He began swaying to the song, the piano had moved onto thundering noises before drums began followed by strings and flutes.

"When I look into your eyes. I can see a love restrained," Castiel began singing along with the sultry voice of the singer. Meg's heart began clenching as her angel spun her. "But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?" He held her close when she finished twirling, his voice honeyed but a bit muffled as he sung into her ear.

"Clarence," She giggled, a blush beginning to color her cheeks, her embarrassment nearly muting him as she looked at the blue eyed male.

"We've been through this such a long long time, just tryin' to kill the pain," She thanked any deity that was out there listening that she could hear his voice again, her eyes beginning to tear up as she dropped her head on his shoulder. "But lovers always come and lovers always go, an' no one's really sure who's lettin' go today…Walking away…" She squeezed his shoulder as if he would slip from her fingers.

"If we could take the time to lay it on the line. I could rest my head, just knowin' that you were mine…All mine," She whispered out, feeling Castiel smile in her hair.

"So if you want to love me then darlin', don't refrain," Castiel murmured, "Or I'll just end up walkin' …in the cold November rain," He pulled away for a moment before dropping a kiss to her nose. She let out a small smile before he twirled her again, the song and his voice once again faded out.

"Clarence?" She asked as she turned around, faced with an empty room

The crackling CD player began warbling out words, repeating it over and over. "Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one. You're not the only one." She clutched her head, the words pounding into her head making it unbearable.

"Stop! Stop just stop it!" She screamed as the words became louder and louder. "Clarence!" She yelled out, tears streaming down her face. A droplet hit against her nose and she looked up, the ceiling seemed to have holes and water droplets fell into their house. "Clarence! Come back!" She fell to the crumbling floor, trying to stop it from falling into the abyss underneath as rain pummeled through the ceiling. "CASTIEL!" Meg began to rock violently before the image began to rip, a familiar voice responding back with her name.

*•*•*•*

Meg rocketed up out of sleep (Was it sleep? Maybe just a concussion more than sleep, that asshole Leviathan did knock her out something fierce), clutching her chest as she breathed erratically. Once her breathing was some what regular to a demon, she curled back into the twisted roots of the tree holding her weapon close to chest. "Dreaming of him again?" A voice muttered from her side.

"Shut your fucking mouth and keep watch, Benny," She hissed, sending s glare over to the vampire who was sharpening his weapon.

"That's what I'm doing," He grunted out as she turned away from him. "I miss them too if that's any consolation…" She pursed her lips,

"Would you…?" The demon began, "Would you do it all over again, given the chance?"

"For my Winchesters? Always…" He muttered poking at the embers from their small fire with his weapon. "How about you?"

"For the Winchesters?" She snorted, shaking her head. "Never," Meg's eyes wandered to the ground underneath her, "But for Clarence?" She tried to stifle a sniff, "Always…and if it means helping the Winchesters then yes, 'cause I know he loves them so much…" A small grunt of approval from the old vampire was the last thing before the fell into silence, Purgatory noisily bustling around them both.


End file.
